This invention relates to a stage. In particular, but not exclusively, it relates to a demountable stage for pole dancing.
Re-locatable pole dance stages have become very popular in recent years. Such stages support a vertically extending dance pole at its lower end. They are popular since they do not require the pole to be fixed at its upper end and so may be used in locations with high or weak ceilings, etc. There are several types of re-locatable pole dance stage available, including solid construction stages, kit stages and modular stages.
Solid construction stages are pre-assembled and are welded or bolted together. They may not generally be disassembled and so are bulky, heavy and difficult to move and/or transport.
Kit stages are supplied in kit form and have to be assembled. Whilst these allow a user to disassemble and re-assemble the stage, the disassembly and re-assembly is time consuming, complex and generally requires multiple tools.
Modular stages are designed to be quickly assembled and disassembled, so that they may be moved and/or transported in a disassembled state. Whilst they are easier to disassemble and re-assemble than kit stages, they are not as sturdy or stable as kit or solid construction stages.
A further limitation of all of the stage types described above is that, to date, they have been provided with stage platforms of single-piece construction. Since the stage platform must be at least a meter square, even disassembled kit and modular stages are bulky and awkward to transport.